1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a radiator fan, more particularly, to a fan with radiator structure possible to increase static pressure and airflow and to lower noise level.
2. Description of Related Art
High performance and low noise level are goals pursued by manufacturers of radiator fans, which are used especially for central processing units (CPUs), and it is a trend that a product is designed with lightness, thinness, shortness and smallness. Therefore, the manufactures have kept endeavoring to make radiator fans that are highly compact and highly efficient with low noise level.
In order to remove heat generated by electronic components such as CPUs and chips, a conventional radiator fan shown in FIG. 1 provides a radiator 40 attached with a fan 20 and a base support 30 is joined to the radiator 40 so as to be fixed to a main board. However, the frame of the fan 20 is an integral piece and it is possible for the airflow to move downward from the top of the radiator fan only. Due to considering the compactness, the radiator fan is made with a very limited space for airflow and it results in low static pressure, low airflow and high noise level because of the air inlet being blocked.
Referring to FIG. 2, another conventional radiator fan provides a hollow fixing plate, which extends upward a plurality of support posts, and a guard plate is joined to upper ends of the support posts. A fan 20 is disposed under the guard plate with wind shielding plates extend between support posts. Two baffles extend between the support posts at two lateral sides thereof and an opening is formed between the two baffles. The fan 20 further is disposed over the radiator 40. When a base 30 is associated with the radiator 40 and the fan 20 can be attached to the radiator 40 with a retaining device. However, openings are easily blocked with the retaining devices such that the incoming airflow becomes less with low static pressure, low airflow and high noise level. Further, the retaining device is complicated in structure so that it is inconvenient during fixing the fan and the retaining device has a fixed specification with inferior interchangeability.